Youko's dark past
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: AU world my version of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of Rose! Youko's dark past comes back to bite her in the ass as a old love and evil comes! Can Yugi help her? Can he save her? Will Please read and found out XD Henry YugixOC
1. Chapter 1 A surprise

**Hello again my dear sweet readers here is another story of my version of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses game I hope you guys love or like XD**

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: ****Henry Yugi Tudor ****xOC**

**Note: Yes he will be with same person teehee XD**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the game**

* * *

**Chapter 1 A surprise **

It was a nice Spring day as Youko was with her love Yugi as she was showing him around her land of Fire and Lighting as she was so very happy as so was Yugi.

"Youko my love your land is wonderful" Yugi replied with a smile.  
"Thanks Yugi" Youko replied with a cute blush.

Yugi loved the way she'd blush as he couldn't help but smile.

"So Youko" Yugi began to say.  
"Hai! What is it Yugi?" Youko asked.  
"I was wondering how did your father died?" Yugi asked.

Youko's black eyes widen as she looks away from Yugi.

"My father dead by the hands of my ex-mate" Youko replied with sad and angry tone all mixed together.  
"Huh? What? That's awful! Why did he do that to your father?" Yugi asked.

Youko looks up and looks at Yugi.

"He just wanted to rule over my father's land so he use me by pretending to love and care about me" Youko replied as her eyes change to to black to red as she was getting upset.

Yugi saw that and went to her side.

"Youko my love calm yourself" Yugi asked as he goes and hugs her.  
"...I am sorry" Youko replied as she buries her face on the side of Yugi's neck.  
"It's quite alright" Yugi replied as he holds her more.

As they stay like that for abit suddenly the wind picked up as something was coming towards them as Youko holds onto Yugi as Yugi holds her back in return.

The wind dies down now.

"Will it's been awhile my little fox" said a deep but sexy male voice.

Youko's eyes widen in surprise as she knew who it was.

"Tiua!" Youko yelled as she looks over to him.

Tiua smiles as he was happy that Youko remembers him.

Yugi on the other hand looks over too as he saw a man with blue eyes and short dark green hair that goes to his shoulder with white gray wolf ears and tail.

"What do you want Tiua? You are not welcome in my land no more!" Youko yelled as her eyes changed back to red.  
"Aww don't be like that Youko" Tiua replied.  
"I don't give a shit! Get the fuck out of my land!" Youko hissed.

Yugi couldn't stand by and let his love be so angry with this guy name Tiua so he step in to help.

"I am sorry to say but please leave as my love wants you to go" Yugi replied as he goes and holds Youko and try to calm her down again.

Tiua looks over to Yugi and stares at him.

"And who the fuck are you?" Tiua asked all mad.

Yugi sighs but said his name anyways to Tiua.

"My name is Henry Yugi Tudor king of the Red Roses of Lancaster but my friends call me Yugi" he said.

Tiua blue eyes widen abit.

"Oh I know of you but I don't care don't get in my way Youko belongs to me got that!" Tiua hissed as he walks over to them.

Youko sense Tiua coming as she goes and send a lighting bolt towards Tiua as it almost hit him as Tiua stops.

"I am not yours! You killed my father! And you used me!" Youko cried out as she looks at Tiua all angry as her red eyes glow abit.  
"Youko please love calm down" Yugi replied as he still holds her.

But Youko didn't learn or hear her love Yugi as she pulls away from him and goes and attacks Tiua.

Yugi as shock at Youko's actions as he watches his love goes and fights Tiua as Yugi now knows that it was Tiua that killed Youko's father and used her too.

Youko throws strong punishes and kicks at Tiua as he tries to block them but then she so went and throw a fire ball at him and Tiua went down hard. As Youko was about to do another attack to him when Tiua went and said a spell that cause Youko to fell and cough up blood, Yugi saw that and ran to her side and he goes and holds her in his arms.

"Oh I just love that spell I learn" Tiua smiled as he gets up.

Yugi holds Youko in his arms.

"Youko are you okay? Youko don't worry I am here!" Yugi replied all worried.  
"Y-Yugi...I...I" Youko tried to speak but only coughed up blood.  
"Don't speak Youko I will take you home so I can treat you ok" Yugi replied.

Youko weakly nod her head to say alright.

"This is boring and this love display is making me sick! I am leaving but I will come back next time and take her!" Tiua pointed out.

And with that Tiua left.

Yugi didn't really care what Tiua just say but he was to worry about his love Youko as she was getting worse as Yugi summoned his Dark Magician as he appears before them.

"What is it my master that I can do for you?" Dark Magician asked.  
"Dark Magician please help me with Youko she was attack by a spell" Yugi pointed out.

Dark Magician looks over to the woman that was in his masters arms.

"I will try my very best to help her my master" Dark Magician replied.  
"Thank you Dark Magician" Yugi replied.

Dark Magician goes and helps his masters with his masters love as Yugi tell him where to go as Dark Magician carries Youko in his arms as Youko was now out cold**.**

* * *

**Yay I am done with chapter one**

**I hope you guys like or love it XD**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2 Help her please

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: ****Henry Yugi Tudor ****xOC**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the game**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Help her please**

Yugi knew that he should a have taken Youko to her place but he knew that she'll be safe within his land and inside of his castle.

Dark Magician already healed or treated Youko as she was resting on Yugi's bed as she was resting as Yugi was holding her right hand.

"Master I did the best I can to treat her but I think we should keep an eye on her" Dark Magician pointed out.  
"I see alright then we will" Yugi replied as he didn't look at his Magician.

Suddenly Youko's Dark Magician Girl appeared and to her surprise she saw her master laying on the bed.

"Huh? What as happen to my Mistress?" Youko's Dark Magician Girl asked all worried as she runs over to the bed.

Yugi sighs abit but he did told her.

"Youko got into a fight with Tiua when he showed up" Yugi replied.

Youko's Dark Magician Girl's eyes widen in surprise.

"What?! Tiua as return? No!" Youko's Dark Magician Girl replied all worried.

Yugi's Dark Magician looks at Youko's Girl Magician.

"Why are you shock about that?" Dark Magician asked.

Youko's Girl Magician looks at Yugi's Magician.

"Because Tiua is after my Mistress and her power plus my Mistress was something hidden deep within that the bastard Tiua wants" Youko's Dark Magician Girl pointed out.

Yugi listens to Youko's Magician Girl but then Youko on the other hand starts to shakes and coughs up blood again as she twist and turn on the bed.

"Oh Ra my Mistress is in danger" Youko's Dark Magician Girl yelled as she was so worried about her mistress.

Youko's Dark Magician Girl goes to her side and then says a spell or cast one to calm her Mistress down as Youko calm down as Yugi as surprise as he looks at his love.

"What did that bastard do to my Mistress?" Youko's Dark Magician Girl asked.  
"I think he said a spell to Youko" Yugi replied as he tries to remember.  
"A spell?" Youko's Dark Magician Girl replied.

Yugi nobs his head, Youko's magician girl goes and does that thing to look or sense with her magician wand as she feels around with it and then her red and black eyes widen as she now knows what spell that Tiua did on her Mistress.

"That bastard placed some kind of rare spell that makes the victim cough up blood and other unpleasanted things" Youko's Dark Magician Girl pointed out.  
"What?! That's crazy! He did that to her!?" Yugi yelled now.  
"Hai King Henry Yugi" Youko's Dark Magician Girl replied.  
"This there anyway to cure it?" Yugi asked.  
"Hai there is but..." Youko's Dark Magician Girl began to say.  
"But what?" Yugi asked.  
"You have to go and found the rare Blue rose after you find the rare blue rose you have to go and take four rare blue rose petals mixed it with your blood with some pure sweet honey and let my Mistress drink it" Youko's Dark Magician Girl explained.

Yugi crimson eyes widen in surprise as he knew that founding a rare blue rose is hard but he will do for his love his Youko.

"But what happens if my Master can't find this rare blue rose in time?" Yugi's Dark Magician asked.  
"Then my Mistress will slowly die and only stays alive when you cast a healing spell every two or three hours" Youko's Dark Magician Girl explained.

Yugi looks over to his love and goes and grabs her right hand again and kissed it but said something.

"Don't worry my love I won't let you die I promise you" Yugi replied quietly to her.

Youko's Dark Magician Girl knew that he can do this as she smiles she knew that Mistress found a great mate.

"King Henry Yugi please go now I will stay and protect my Mistress" Youko's Dark Magician Girl replied as she goes and sits on chair by the bed.  
"Alright and thank you, Dark Magician you stay here too" Yugi replied.  
"Hai my master as you wish" Yugi's Dark Magician replied.

Yugi goes and leave to found the rare blue rose but before he left though he goes and place a gentle kiss on Youko's forehead and place a red rose in her hand and then he leaves to go get the items he need to cure his love.

* * *

**Yay I am done with chapter two, oh I hope you guys like or love it XD**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3 Hurry Yugi

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: ****Henry Yugi Tudor ****xOC**

**Note: Mild or slight crossover with Naruto okay and remember it's AU world ok XD**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the game**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Hurry Yugi **

It only been six hours but Yugi did get the pure sweet honey that was in black pouch that was a attach to right hip side as he happy for that. But now he needed to found the rare blue rose plus he knew it won't be easy to find after all it's a rare rose. As Yugi was going to the grassland he spotted two person there as he walks closer he saw that it other demon with fox ears and tail with hair long to his waist with a low ponytail color was black but it looked dark brown and his eyes were very light purple. Next to him that Yugi saw was a human woman that looked a exactly like his love Youko but different as her hair was very long to her legs color was black with red highlights and her eyes were blood red.

As Yugi walked more they notice his sent as they looked over to him as they smile at him.

"Will hello there young King" the woman said with a smile as her blood red eyes looks at Yugi as she holds her basket with herbs inside.

Yugi blinked in surprise.

"This there something we can do for you young man?" asked the male demon fox as he goes over to his mate as his very light purple eyes looked at Yugi.

Yugi looks at them.

"I don't know" Yugi replied in a sad tone.

The woman sense his sadness but spoke again.

"It's going to be alright young King" the woman said as she looks at Yugi and then at her mate as she smiles.  
"Tell us what you need and we can help you" the male demon fox replied.

Yugi looks at them again and sighs abit as he tells them but first he needed to know how that woman need he was King.

"Okay but first how did you know I was a King?" Yugi asked.

As Yugi looks at the woman, the woman just smiled as she spoke.

"Because I can tell Young King" She smiled as the woman looks at Yugi.  
"I so can I" the male demon fox pointed out.  
"May I have your names?" Yugi asked.

The woman and her mate smiled as they said their names to Yugi as Yugi was going to do the same.

"My name is Riku and this is my husband Neji" she replied.  
"And yours?" Neji asked.  
"It's nice to meet you, my name is Henry Yugi Tudor King of the Red Roses of Lancaster but please call me Yugi" he said with a slight smile.  
"Will it's very nice to meet you" both Riku and Neji replied in unison.

After that Riku and Neji now ask Yugi want he looking for.

"So Yugi what is that you looking for?" Riku asked.  
"We can try to help you with it" Neji replied.  
"I am looking for rare blue rose" Yugi replied.  
"Ah I rare blue rose you say but that is very hard to found" Neji pointed out.  
"I know but I need to found it" Yugi replied as he clutched his right fist.

Riku sense from Yugi that he really needs to find it as she looks over to her love.

"Will you won't found it here Yugi but I did hear a rumor that there was single rare blue rose hidden in snow mountain near the land of vampire nekos and kitsunes" Riku explained.  
"Huh? Really?" Yugi replied as his crimson eyes widen in abit surprise.  
"Hai but I am not to sure it was just a rumor I heard" Riku pointed out.  
"But some rumors can be true love" Neji replied.  
"I see but I will go and find out for myself, thank you" Yugi replied as he bowed.

After that Yugi turn around and walked away went to that land of vampire nekos and kitsunes to found it as Riku and Neji watched him go.

"Our daughter found a great and strong and caring mate" Riku replied as she placed her head on Neji's right shoulder.  
"That she did my love" Neji agreed with his love as he goes and kissed her on the forehead as Riku smiled.

Slowly Riku and Neji began to disappeared as they only spirits waiting to go help their beloved daughter Youko as Riku and Neji were gone.

~Going to Youko~

Youko's Dark Magician Girl was trying to calm down her Mistress as Youko was screaming and yelling in pain as she had cuts all over her arms and legs as Yugi's Dark Magician tries to help out too as he tries to clean Youko's wounds.

"Please my Mistress calm down it's going to be alright" Youko's Dark Magician Girl replied as she was trying to heal her Mistress wounds too.  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IT HURTS! YUGI! YUGI! HAAAAAA! PLEASE MAKE THE PAIN STOP! YUGI!" Youko screamed in pain as she tossed and turn and then coughs up blood.

Yugi's Dark Magician felt so bad for his master's love as he tries to calm her down too.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YUGI! YUGI IT HURTS! YUGI!" Youko screamed in pain again as she'd cries.

~Going back to Yugi now~

Yugi was now in land of vampire nekos and kitsunes as he can see the snow mountain as he was about ten miles away from it.

"I am almost there" Yugi said to himself.

As Yugi keeps walking and walking he finally reach it as the snow mountain was huge and it was snowing too. Yugi know he had climb this but how it's was snowing way to kind of hard as Yugi didn't like this one bit.

"I need to get up there and find the rare blue rose for my love Youko" Yugi said to himself as he looks up at the snow mountain.

Suddenly it hit Yugi he went and used his dark magic to feel around the mountain as he feels around for the rare blue rose.

"I know that Riku said it was just a rumor but I have to less try" Yugi said to himself as he still feels around with his dark magic.

As Yugi keeps feeling around to found it with his dark magic he then felt something as he uses his dark magic to brings that something to him as a floating red ball glows towards him to Yugi's surprise there right there landing in his hands was the rare blue rose as it looks so beautiful.

"Oh my God I find it! I find the rare blue rose!" Yugi said with a smile as he holds it in this hands gently.

Yugi placed the rare blue rose in a magic jar and then place it inside is black pouch.

"Okay time to go back home to my love Youko" Yugi said to himself.

And with at that Yugi races back to his land and his castle where his love awhile for him to return.

~About a couple minutes or hours later~

Yugi was finally in his castle as he races to his bedroom but as he running there to his surprise he can hear screaming of someone in deep pain and that someone was his love Youko as Yugi enters his room. As Yugi enters his room he saw his love covered in cuts and blood on his bed then he see Youko's Dark Magician Girl and his Magician trying to calm her down and treat her wounds as Yugi races to his bed.

"What happen here?" Yugi asked as he looks at them but then at Youko.  
"The spell got worse like I said" Youko's Dark Magician Girl replied all worried for her beloved Mistress.  
"We tried our best to help her my Master" Yugi's Dark Magician replied.

Youko screamed in pain as she tossed and turn.

"HAAAAAAA! IT HURTS! YUGI! YUGI PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! YUGI!" Youko screamed in pain as she was so such in pain.  
"I am here my love" Yugi replied as he holds and holds he didn't care if gets blood on himself as he holds his love in his arms.

As soon as Yugi holds her, Youko on the other sense him and clings onto him as she buries her face in his chest as she keeps cries and screaming in pain.

"Did you get the items we need?" Youko's Dark Magician Girl asked.

Yugi nodded his head as he keeps holding his love as she still keeps cries and screaming in pain.

"Good! Can I please have them King Henry Yugi?" Youko's Dark Magician Girl asked sweetly.

Yugi nods his again as he goes and hands over his black pouch to his Magician as Yugi's Dark Magician gets it and then hands it over to Youko's Dark Magician Girl.

"Thank you now my Mistress can be cured" Youko's Dark Magician Girl said with a smile.

Youko's Dark Magician Girl goes and takes out the items from Yugi's black pouch and gets to work it only took Youko's Dark Magician Girl a second to mixed them as she only needs Yugi's blood in the mixed as she walks back to Yugi as he was on bed with his love.

"Okay King Henry Yugi I just need to add some of your blood in this" Youko's Dark Magician Girl explained as she shows him the cup that was in her hands.

Yugi looks at Youko's Dark Magician Girl and nods his head to say okay.

Youko's Dark Magician Girl place the cup with mixed items of pure honey and four rare blue rose petals inside next to Yugi's hand. Yugi then asked his Dark Magician to go and cut small cut to his one of his fingers as Yugi's Dark Magician did. Once Yugi's blood drop inside the cup it was done as Youko's Dark Magician Girl was happy as she told Yugi to give it to her Mistress now as Yugi nods his head okay.

"Youko my love here I want you to take this it will help you" Yugi replied as he has the cup in his hand.

Youko at this very moment stop cries and screaming in pain as she looks up at him.

"...a-alright Y-Yugi m-my love..." Youko replied as she watches Yugi placed the cup gently to her lips.

Yugi slowly pours the liquid down as Youko drinks it as Youko drinks it all as she was now finish with it as she goes and rest her head back on Yugi's chest.

"Now we wait" Yugi replied as he holds her more in his arms.

Both his Dark Magician and Youko's Dark Magician Girl nod their heads to agreed with him as Youko's Dark Magician Girl goes and takes her Mistress away from Yugi so she can go and clean her Mistress up it only took a minute for Youko's Dark Magician Girl do that. As Youko was clean with new clothes on as Youko was sound asleep as Youko's Dark Magician Girl place her Mistress back on Yugi's bed.

"You two can leave I will take care of the rest and thank you" Yugi replied as he goes and sits down on the chair by his bed as he takes Youko's right hand in his.  
"As you wish my Master/King Henry Yugi" both Yugi's Dark Magician and Youko's Dark Magician Girl said in unison.

As they left Yugi's room, Yugi on the other hand stays with his love until she wakes up from her slumber.

* * *

**Yay another chapter down XD**

**I hope you guys like or love it :3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets come out

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: ****Henry Yugi Tudor ****xOC**

**Note: ****Lol another Mild or slight crossover with Naruto okay and remember it's AU world ok XD**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the game**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Secrets come out**

~A few days later~

Yugi knew that Youko needs to rest abit more but she was in the castle garden looking over the flower beds as she was watering them plus her Dark Magician Girl told him that her Mistress needs to rest more. But Youko on the other hand was very stubborn and won't listen either.

Yugi sighs but smiles at Youko as he watches her gently pick up a red rose and smells it as she smiles, Youko loved roses she always smiles when she see them her favorite colored roses are red and blood red roses but her all time favorite where the rare blue roses.

Youko was so busy looking at the roses that she'd didn't see Yugi coming towards her as he was right next to her.

"You sure love roses my love" Yugi replied with a smile.

Youko smiled as she heard her loves voice as she turns around and looks at him.

"Hai I do" Youko smiled as she looks at Yugi.

"Youko my love you still need to rest" Yugi pointed out.

Youko looks at Yugi and sighs.

"I am fine my love" Youko replied as she goes and place her head on Yugi's right shoulder.

Yugi looks at her and smiles abit as he goes and holds her in return.

"Youko my dear sweet love" Yugi began to say.

"Hai my love what is it?" Youko asked.

Yugi looks down at her in his arms as he holds her more.

"I was wondering what is your parents name by the way?" Yugi asked.

Youko looks at him and smiles.

"My okaa name was Riku and my otou name is Neji" Youko smiled.

Yugi's crimson eyes widen in surprise.

"My okaa was human woman then again my okaa was not human and my otou was will you know he was fox demon" Youko explained.

Yugi was listening to her.

"Why did you say your mother was human then not?" Yugi asked abit puzzled.

Youko looks at Yugi.

"My okaa was a Priestess" Youko replied as she blushes.

Yugi's eyes widen abit.

"So your half human priestess" Yugi replied.

"Hai I am but my okaa died when I was two" Youko replied as she was sad.

Yugi senses her sadness and holds her more.

"My love I am so sorry to hear that" Yugi replied.

"...it's okay" Youko replied as she buries her face in his chest now.

Yugi holds her more then Yugi got a idea as he looks at her.

"You know Youko finding these items to cure you from that spell that bastard placed on you wasn't that easy" Yugi explained with sly smile.

"Really?" Youko replied as she looks at him.

"Hai it wasn't it, I had to go to three to nine places to find them" Yugi replied.

"Really?" Youko replied as she looks up at him.

"Hai! First I think the honey was going to be easy to find but sadly I was wrong" Yugi replied as he looks at her.

Yugi goes and sits down on the grass next to tree as he then places Youko onto his lap as he goes and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Will pure sweet honey could only be found in land of Lightning and Rain" Youko replied as she looks up at him.

"I know some old but kind woman told me" Yugi replied as he goes and nuzzles against her.

Youko giggled and blushed as she loved Yugi so much.

"Yugi my love would you like to see me with out my fox ears and tail?" Youko asked with a blush.

"Sure I would love to see you without them" Yugi replied as he holds her.

Youko goes and concentrate as her fox ears and tail slowly began to disappear and boy how Yugi was surprise as he looks at youko in his lap and arms as she looked more beautiful as he looks at her as Youko had no fox ears and tail.

Youko looks up at Yugi as she was blushing so very cutely.

"Uhh..umm...what do you think?" Youko asked as she blushed.

"You look beautiful Youko my love" Yugi replied as he goes and kissed her on the lips.

Youko blushed but kissed him back.

"Thank you my love" Youko replied as she nuzzled against Yugi's neck.

Yugi goes and plays with Youko's very long black hair as it was very beautiful and very soft.

Youko closed her black eyes and rest in Yugi's strong lovingly arms as she had a flash back about her father with she was eight years old and her friend that meet too.

~Flash back~

**Eight year old Youko was walking with her father name Neji.**

**"Papa why do our people in land look at me all ugly?" asked eight year old Youko.**

**Neji looks down at his beloved daughter that he loves.**

**"They just don't understand how special you are Youko" Neji replied.**

**"Oh" eight year old Youko replied.**

**"Don't worry Youko I will never let anyone or anything hurt you" Neji replied.**

**"I know papa" eight year old Youko smiled.**

**Neji and his daughter walk to some place that was clovered in beautiful different color roses as eight year old Youko's eyes widen in surprise.**

**"Papa they are pretty" eight year old Youko replied" as she let's go of her papa's hand and walks over to them as she happy.**

**"I am glad you love them Youko" Neji replied.**

**"What are these flowers called papa?" eight year old Youko asked.**

**"They are called roses, Youko" Neji answered his daughter.**

**"Roses oh they are pretty papa" eight year old Youko smiled.**

**As eight year old Youko looks at them to her surprise she saw one blue rose all alone by a tree as she goes over to it as her father Neji follows her.**

**"Papa look it's a blue rose" eight year old Youko pointed out.**

**"I can see Youko" Neji replied.**

**"It's pretty papa" eight year old Youko replied.**

**As eight year old Youko was about to pick it someone's hand stop her as it grabs eight year old Youko's right hand as that made Neji growled abit.**

**"Huh?" eight year old Youko replied as she blinks.**

**"Please don't pick it" said a gentle male voice said as he still holds Youko's right hand.**

**"Uhh...umm okay sorry" eight year old Youko replied as she blushed.**

**Neji goes over to his daughter as he see that this person was dress in black hooded coat covering this person face and such as his daughter was the only one that can see black hooded coat person.**

**"It's ok sorry to grab your hand" the black hooded coat guy.**

**Once Neji heard that he calm down abit as he watch his daughter hand this.**

**"It's okay...uhh..umm my name is Youko and yours?" she replied with a smile.**

**"My name is Her-...I mean Yami" he replied.**

**"Yami like in darkness?" eight year old Youko replied.**

**"Hai like in darkness" Yami replied.**

**"That's cool" eight year old Youko smiled.**

**That made Yami blushed as he looks at Youko.**

**"Youko I am going to check the area ok I will be back in a hour or so okay" Neji explained.**

**"Ok papa be safe" eight year old Youko replied.**

**After that Neji left as Youko was alone with her new friend Yami.**

**"Hey Yami-kun why do hide yourself in that hooded coat of yours?" eight year old Youko asked.**

**"I just feel safe with it on me" Yami replied.**

**"Oh I see okay" eight year old Youko replied with other smile.**

**"Youko-chan so your father is a demon?' Yami asked.**

**"Hai he is but he is a fox demon" eight year old Youko replied.**

**"But aren't you will human?" Yami asked as he was puzzled.**

**Youko looks down as tears slowly came down.**

**"I-I am half breed" eight year old Youko cried.**

**Yami heard Youko crying as he without warn goes and hugs to try to calm her down.**

**"I am sorry please don't cry Youko-chan I didn't mean to upset you" Yami replied as he holds her more.**

**Youko looks up and saw Yami's eyes as they a beauitful dark crismson or crismson color plus she saw bits of blonde or yellow pieces of hair.**

**"Yami-kun" eight year old Youko called out to him as she slowly stops crying.**

**"Yes Youko-chan" Yami replied.**

**"Thanks" eight year old Youko replied with soft smile.**

**Yami smiled back at her as he hugs Youko more as Youko on the other hand goes and nuzzled up against Yami as he didn't mind as he blushed.**

~End of Flash back~

As Youko opens her black eyes she looks up at Yugi as she stares into his dark crimson or crimson eyes as she looks closely to her surprise she smiled and went and hugged Yugi as Yugi was surprise at his love action.

"Youko my love what's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Oh Yugi my love it was you I meet ages ago" Youko replied as tears came down as she'd cried.

"My love why are crying?" Yugi asked.

"Oh Yugi my yami of darkness I never knew that I will meet you again and fell in love with you" Youko cried as she holds Yugi.

Then it hit Yugi as he smiles as he remembers as he goes and returns the hug as he hugs her back.

"Oh Youko my love how did I not realize that you were that girl I am sorry my love" Yugi replied as he holds her more.

"It's okay my love it was years ago" Youko replied as she looks at him.

Yugi goes and kissed Youko as Youko melts into the kiss.

"I love you Youko" Yugi replied as he kissed her more

"I love you too Yugi" Youko replied as she kissed him back.

They continued to kiss as they were happy that they found each other again through out these years as Yugi will never let Youko go never.

* * *

**Yay another chapter down XD**

**I hope you guys like or love it :3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


End file.
